Gods and Monsters
by Skylar Cevering
Summary: Creek: "Todos nacemos en el paraiso. Todo depende de nosotros si quedarnos alli o descender hacia el infierno que es el mundo real; en donde la vida es el Dios y los monstruos somos nosotros: la gente que sufre, la gente que gracias a la curiosidad comete errores y terminan siendo un pobre angel en un jardin malvado" Oneshot.


—**Gods and Monsters.—**

**By: **Skylar Cevering.

* * *

"_Todos nacemos como ángeles en el paraíso. Todo depende de nosotros si quedarnos allí o descender hacia el infierno que es el mundo real, donde la vida es el Dios y los monstruos somos nosotros: la gente que sufre, la gente que gracias a la curiosidad cometemos errores y terminamos siendo un pobre ángel en un jardín malvado."_

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Creo que ya los he hartado, pues nuevamente vengo con un fic inspirado en una de las canciones de Lana Del Rey. Es que la amo mucho, carajo. **

**En fin, no los entretengo más. Empecemos.**

**South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Para evitar confusiones, cada división narra un punto de vista diferente; primero es el punto de vista de Tweek, luego el de la autora, después Tweek y así sucesivamente.**

* * *

Sigo sin entender el cómo llegamos a caer tan bajo, no comprendo el por qué este cambio tan drástico en nuestras vidas. Todo estaba tan perfecto, no existía algún defecto…prácticamente vivíamos en aquel paraíso denominado cielo, ¿La curiosidad mató al gato? No, ese no es mi caso…yo le cambiaría un par de cosillas más a la famosa frase. Digamos que _la curiosidad _fue la que nos despertó de nuestros hermosos sueños, _la curiosidad_ hizo que pusiéramos los pies en el infierno, que no es nada más ni nada menos que el mundo real. Ella nos alejó de la fantasía que solíamos disfrutar. Gracias a ella perdimos nuestra pura y preciada inocencia.

¿Y por qué no dejo de parafrasear y cuento los hechos tal cual sucedieron? Está bien, lo haré. Eso sí, como la literatura es una de mis más grandes pasiones, no podré evitar poner una que otra frasecita en el sentido figurado, lo siento.

Como mencioné anteriormente, yo vivía en el paraíso. Pasaba mis días en un pueblito montañés llamado South Park, un lugar que a pesar de que la mayor parte del año estaba cubierta de hielo y nieve podía sentir la calidez de mi hogar, de mi pueblo natal. Mis padres eran tan perfectos como mi residencia. Eran cariñosos, jóvenes, atentos y responsables. El café que mamá me daba por las mañanas era delicioso y caliente. Fácilmente me daba cuenta de su empeño y amor que proporcionaba a cada taza de café que servía la hermosa mujer. Por otro lado, mi papá siempre se encontraba sentado en su sofá preferido leyendo el periódico del día con sus gafas y una taza de café a la mano. Cuando se le requería de su presencia o atención, el hombre dejaba su preciado periódico al costado del sofá y de buena gana te atendía. Éramos la típica familia unida y amorosa de los años 70. De aquí todo bien.

El lugar en donde estudiaba no estaba tan mal como muchos protestaban. Bueno…la verdad creo que yo no era de esas personas que querían todo a lo grande, yo me conformaba con lo que era necesario, lo indispensable. Y viéndolo así, el instituto estaba igual de perfecto que el pueblo. Maestros inteligentes (la mayoría), aulas equipadas con lo que únicamente se utiliza, compañeros amigables y una cafetería con buena comida. Las quejas de los otros padres de familia hacia las instalaciones me parecían ridículas y totalmente fuera de lugar.

Evítenme contar toda mi vida y centrarme en lo que muchos quieren saber: Craig Tucker, el individuo con quien sin predecirlo me enamoré y que gracias a nuestro inevitable noviazgo nos convertimos en ángeles caídos en _un jardín malvado._

Básicamente Craig era mi _Romeo_ y yo su _Julieta_. El amor que nos teníamos era intenso, pero nuestras respectivas familias se odiaban con toda su alma. Mis padres pensaban que los Tucker eran la vergüenza del pueblo, que ellos eran una influenza mucho más mala que cualquier otro integrante de la familia McCormick. La familia de Craig no era pobre, déjenme decir. Pero su mala fama se debía a que según rumores, el Sr. y Sra. Tucker vendían a Rubí, la hija menor, a cambio de dinero, pues eran adictos a ello. También se comentaba entre los vecinos que fueron varias veces en las que sorprendían a Craig robando en ciertas propiedades.

Se preguntarán: ¿Y cómo pudiste enamorarte de alguien en esas condiciones? Porque él es diferente, él no es como la gente lo describía. Craig no era un ambicioso con el dinero ni mucho menos un ladrón, pero nadie quiso creerme, ni siquiera mis _perfectos _padres:

_**Flashback:**_

—_Tiene que quedarse, ¿No lo ven? Craig no es como sus padres, él no quiere estar allí— Dije molesto. Papá me miraba con una furia desconocida y mamá simplemente evitaba tener un contacto visual conmigo. Craig estaba a lado mío, silencioso y con sus ojos clavados hacia el piso, pues sabía que mis padres tendrían este tipo de reacción._

— _¡Por supuesto que no!— Contestó mi papá con cólera —Él es un sucio criminal, Tweek, ¡Corres peligro!— Exclamó._

— _¿¡Cómo pueden creerle a las personas que no tienen nada que hacer!? Craig solo quiere liberarse de esa bola de monstruos. Sólo quiere vivir de manera correcta…necesita estar en un lugar a salvo y recibir amor—_

—_Tweek…— Me llamó mamá mirándome a los ojos por primera vez en toda la discusión— ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por este…tipo?_

_Un incómodo silencio sumergió la casa en su totalidad, solo era cuestión de agudizar un poco el oído para escuchar la caída de un alfiler. Craig caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y justo antes de girar la perilla dijo con un tono de voz más frío de lo normal:_

—_Lo mejor es que me vaya…Tweek, por favor ya no me bus…_

— _¡LO AMO!— Grité por instinto._

_Los tres quedaron en shock, poco o nada faltaba para que sus ojos se salieran de sus cuencas de tanto abrirlos, puede que hasta yo mismo me haya impactado de lo que había dicho._

—_Vete— Susurró papá. Su rostro reflejaba la decepción en su estado más puro, simplemente no podía reconocerlo._

— _¿N-no me e-estas corriendo de casa ve-verdad?— Pregunté con temor. El Tweek tembloroso, tartamudo y asustadizo estaba volviendo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que mis típicos tics regresaran otra vez._

— _¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ TWEEK, YA NO HAGAS ESTO MÁS DIFÍCIL!— Mi padre alzó la voz y me tomó del antebrazo con la intención de sacarme del territorio. Miré a mi madre, ella estaba ahí, estática…sin hacer ninguna otra cosa más que llorar y llorar. Algo me decía que ella quería oponerse, hacer algo al respecto pero el miedo la invadía. Al igual que yo, desconocía a su marido, era otra persona…era un monstruo._

_Sacudí mi antebrazo de manera brusca soltándome del agarre de aquel hombre: — ¡BIEN, ME IRÉ!— Grité con un enojo similar al de mi progenitor —Me iré con Craig quieran o no. No los necesito, les aseguro que mi vida será mucho mejor con él que con ustedes, ¡SERES SIN CORAZÓN!_

_Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, tomé a Craig de la mano, subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto, hice mis maletas y finalmente nos fuimos. Cabe decir que Craig también tenía sus maletas, sólo que éstas estaban en su viejo auto._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Después del enorme escándalo nos subimos al vehículo. Craig conduciría y yo iría de copiloto. Estábamos decididos, nos mudaríamos del pueblo para rehacer nuestras vidas. Entre más lejos de South Park mejor.

Y así fue como aterrizamos en la ciudad que para unos era el sueño y para otros el mismísimo infierno. En aproximadamente diez horas llegamos a la ciudad de los dioses y monstruos, al lugar en donde las creaturas más puras caían en un jardín malvado sólo para alcanzar una buena posición económica, la fama o el amor; habíamos llegado a Los Ángeles, California.

Como nuestro dinero no era mucho, nuestro "hogar" era un pequeño departamento que se situaba entre los barrios bajos de la ciudad. No estaba tan mal, solo que tanto Craig como yo no estábamos acostumbrados a vivir en un lugar muy reducido de espacio. La habitación contaba con una mini sala, una pequeñísima cocina, un cuarto con una cama matrimonial y finalmente un baño. Fue lo único que pudimos pagar añadiendo que se trataba de una renta, en realidad el departamento no era del todo nuestra propiedad.

Las primeras semanas fueron algo "fáciles". Nos manteníamos perfectamente con nuestros ahorros. Me daba gracia nuestra situación ya que Craig parecía el hombre de la casa y yo la mujer que se encargaba de la limpieza y de hacer la cena. Vivíamos como un matrimonio de pocos años, un matrimonio joven y rodeado de cariño. Como…mis padres.

Pero si hay algo que he aprendido durante todos estos meses, es que en la vida no todo es color de rosa:

— ¡He llegado!— Anunció el chico de ojos azules.

—Me alegro_— _Contesté dándole un pequeño beso de bienvenida. _—_ ¿Lo has conseguido?— Pregunté.

Bajó la mirada y posó su mano en mi hombro: —No…_—_ Respondió _—_Lo siento, pero nadie quiere darme un trabajo… ¿Qué hay de comer?_— _Me preguntó con el propósito de cambiarme el tema.

—Nada.

— ¿Cómo que nada?

Caminé hacia el diminuto refrigerador y abrí la puertesilla de abajo: —Está vacío. No hay nada, no tenemos comida, Craig.

—Estás jodiéndome, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué ganaría con hacerlo? Debiste pensar en las consecuencias de movernos de esta manera, te dije que encontraras un trabajo al poco tiempo de mudarnos.

— ¿Y POR QUÉ COÑA ME ECHAS TODA LA RESPONSABILIDAD? — Gritó mientras me daba un leve empujón — ¿NO FUISTE TÚ EL QUE QUISO IRSE DE SOUTH PARK? ¿NO FUISTE TÚ EL QUE ESCUPIÓ MIERDA Y MEDIA A TUS PADRES?

Me quedé atónito, Craig nunca había utilizado semejante tono de voz conmigo…

— ¿No fuiste tú el que estaba cien por ciento decidido de irte conmigo a pesar de los obstáculos que nos encontraríamos en el camino?_— _Supuse que se había percatado de su comportamiento, por eso se tranquilizó un poco.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, me encontraba con la mirada perdida y los labios entreabiertos, estaba pensando en una posible solución para el conflicto. Craig se acercó a mí, unió su frente contra la mía y colocó una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla.

—Me buscaré un trabajo— Al decir esto, el pelinegro me miró sorprendido sin cambiar de posición.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste… tienes razón, te he estado presionando y yo no he hecho nada productivo. Mañana empezaremos a buscar un trabajo, ¿De acuerdo?

—Como digas, cariño.

Dicho y hecho. A los tres días ambos ya teníamos con qué "ganarnos la vida" al menos para tener algo de comer. Nuestros trabajos no eran del todo dignos ni mucho menos lo que habíamos soñado, pues yo deseaba cualquier oficio relacionado con la literatura y Craig de medicina. Desgraciadamente nos independizamos antes de lo debido y no pudimos terminar nuestros estudios. _El dinero era escaso. _

Jamás pensé que el dinero fuera tan importante en mi vida, nunca me pasó por la cabeza que me volvería loco por tener al menos un dólar. Todo esto del cambio me perjudicó tanto que ya no era el mismo. Fue tanta la necesidad de poseer dinero que trabajé en un club nocturno como encargado de la barra de bebidas recibiendo propinas de los clientes y de una que otra prostituta.

Aquel prostíbulo era mi segundo hogar. Ahí conocí a la mayoría de mis amigas…trabajando allí me di cuenta de que las "putas" no eran como la sociedad las describían. Ellas tenían sus razones, tenían sus "porqué" de exhibirse de ésa manera. Una gran parte de ellas no movían sus caderas de forma sensual por gusto, las chicas que disfrutaban ser suciamente tocadas por hombres extraños las podía contar fácilmente con los dedos de mis manos. Algunos clientes me consideraban un chico afortunado por el hecho de que ellas me tuvieran una gran confianza, otros opinaban que era un estúpido al no aprovecharme de ellas. Si tan solo supieran que ellasno son_ mi tipo_… Momento… aunque fuera un heterosexual no les haría eso, lo digo porque más allá de ser mis amigas son mis hermanas. Ellas han pasado por cosas similares o mucho peores que yo.

Un claro ejemplo son Wendy Testaburger y Bebe Stevens, dos prostitutas que al igual que Craig y yo, conforman una pareja homosexual. Ellas se conocían desde niñas en el orfanato de la ciudad, ambas fueron abandonadas por sus respectivos padres. Siempre fueron grandes amigas, pero hasta que cumplieron los dieciséis años se dieron cuenta de que eran la una para la otra formalizando una relación lésbica. Como era de esperarse, no todos se lo tomaron muy bien que digamos. A los pocos días de enterarse fueron golpeadas y maltratadas por las otras huérfanas y por las mismas "madres" del miserable lugar. Era obvio que ni Wendy ni Bebe lo soportarían por mucho tiempo, así que huyeron del orfanato semanas después. Con una esperanza nula de que encontraran un techo para dormir o para simplemente alimentarse fue cuando dieron a parar aquí, en el prostíbulo…en su actual "casa".

Casos como esos eran típicos en el club, claro que existían historias diferentes; tal como la situación de Rebecca Costwolds; su padre murió, su hermano Mark fue encarcelado por un supuesto asesinato que no cometió y su madre enfermó de gravedad.

Henrietta Biggle de 19 años es sin dudas la mujer con el caso más horrido del club nocturno y por lo tanto, la mujer más valiente que he conocido en toda mi vida. Ella fue testigo de cómo su madre fue asesinada por su propio padre y éste abusó sexualmente de la pelinegra posteriormente, y por si el acontecimiento no era lo bastante mórbido y despreciable para perturbarme, Henrietta resultó embarazada de ése malvado ser…sus sueños fueron tirados a la basura, su dignidad cayó por los suelos, su inocencia y sus metas para un futuro fueron borradas para siempre. Algo rescatable de la historia que parecía ser sacada de una película de horror fue que al idiota lograron encerrarlo en prisión a cadena perpetua. Henrietta sigue aquí, reviviendo una y otra vez los horribles recuerdos de aquel suceso por cada caricia que recibe mientras baila con su barriga de apenas tres meses. De verdad admiro su capacidad para seguir adelante, porque si yo estuviera en su lugar no lo hubiera logrado.

Me rio de la gente que dice que la vida no es dura. Esas personas no han vivido verdaderamente, esas personas siguen viviendo en la fantasía que yo solía estar. No han pisado el mundo exterior, no han descubierto la cruel realidad…no han caído en el jardín de los dioses y los monstruos.

Porque las pocas personas que conocí aquí en el bar fueron ángeles en sus vidas pasadas, ángeles que por culpa de la curiosidad de conocer lo prohibido terminaron aquí, lejos de lo que alguna vez fue su paraíso.

_Hemos perdido la inocencia._

* * *

Craig Tucker consiguió un trabajo como cajero en una tienda de abarrotes, su salario era mínimo, no le daba lo suficiente para satisfacer su prioridad quien era Tweek Tweak. Su rostro no lo manifestaba, pero el joven no podía sentirse más decepcionado de sí mismo; le frustraba no poder darle al chico de ojos verdes lo que en su interior quería. Tweek no le reclamaba nada ni era un caprichoso, de hecho maduró y comprendió la situación más rápido de lo que pensó su pareja, pero el mayor quería ofrecerle una calidad de vida mejor, quería devolverle el favor de haberlo sacado del infierno que era su familia. Y al ver que sus esfuerzos no daban fruto, su rabia incrementaba al paso de los días.

Quería dinero y lo quería ya. Tucker creía que si seguía así, el rubio pensaría que el sacrificio que hizo fue en vano, que en realidad era un mantenido y no sentía nada por él.

Para Craig era una tortura revisar la caja registradora y sólo encontrarse con diez o veinte dólares por mes. Se sentía impotente.

—5, 10, 15… ¿QUINCE DÓLARES? ¡NO ME JODAS! — Gritó para luego cerrar el cajoncito con brusquedad.

—Hey, tranquilízate— Dijo su compañero Trent Boyett con cierto tono de indiferencia.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¡Es un hecho! Tweek me dejará por ser un fracasado.

―Hermano, ya me has contado tu caso. Claro que no eres un fracasado, sólo es que…no te ha tocado buena suerte, es todo.

― ¿Y qué sugieres?― Preguntó el pelinegro con preocupación.

El ex convicto se llevó una mano a su mentón pensando en una respuesta:

―Hazle un favor a tus papás y a la gente de tu asqueroso pueblo―Contestó.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

Trent sacó un pedazo de hoja de papel que al parecer tenía escrito una especie de dirección y lo entregó a Craig:

―Quieres dinero, ¿no? Nosotros también. Al decir que les hagas un favor me refiero a que, si lo deseas, puedes unirte a nosotros, nos dedicamos al robo. No te asustes, que esto no va a mayores; llevamos armas a la mano, pero solo es para _asustar _a nuestras víctimas, no para matarlas. Tenemos una _ley _respecto a eso.

Craig miró a Trent con asombro ya que no pensó que el rubio musculoso le contaría sobre sus fechorías de una manera tan normal y tranquila… como si se tratara de un hobbie. No contestó nada, se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, sabía que involucrarse en el mundo del crimen estaba mal, no iba con él, fue gracias al rumor de ser un criminal lo que lo llevo a quedarse aquí, en Los Ángeles. Pero viéndolo por otro lado lo necesitaba, le urgía dar un cambio al estado económico en el que estaban él y Tweek.

―…Lo pensaré― Respondió al salir de su trance devolviendo el papel.

―Quédatelo. Si aceptas lo necesitarás…tengo que irme, mi turno ha acabado― Dijo el mayor acercándose a la salida de emergencia.

―Oye, Trent― Llamó el ojiazul.

― ¿Si?

― ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

―Te conozco, hermano. Sé que aunque quisieras no serías capaz de decirle esto a la policía. Tienes miedo.

_Y vaya que Trent tenía razón._

* * *

Últimamente Craig ha estado actuando muy extraño. Si su personalidad no era lo bastante misteriosa para sacarme de quicio ahora sí que estaba exagerando. Siento que me oculta algo, siento que me ha estado evitando a lo largo de estos días, ¿He hecho algo que no debería? ¿Le dije algo que pudo afectarle? Si es así no logro recordar en que parte metí la pata. Para empezar no lo he visto en casi toda la semana, pues él se ocupa en la tienda durante el día y yo me voy a trabajar al club por las noches. Sólo disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía los sábados y domingos que son nuestros días libres. Me pregunto qué es lo que le está pasando, ¿Y si a pesar de todo extraña a su familia? Tal vez se esté sintiendo solo en la tienda, quizás necesita a alguien para llenar ese vacío durante su jornada, ¡Ya sé! En lugar de estar perdiendo mi tiempo en Dios sabrá que, iré a visitarlo, a lo mejor volverán sus ánimos al verme.

Si bien recuerdo la tienda estaba a tres calles después del departamento, se le apreciaba descuidada y vieja, de paredes rasposas y con su pintura amarilla clara despellejada. El nombre de dicho lugar estaba escrito con pintura roja que también estaba a nada de caerse, adornada de anuncios que promocionaban equis producto.

Entré. Al igual que mi casa, la tienda era de un espacio pequeño, las cosas estaban ordenadas en su lugar pero como eran bastantes, el lugar parecía estar sucio y sin remodelarse en años. He por eso que me resultó algo difícil encontrar a Craig. Lo busqué por los únicos tres pasillos que existían en el territorio sin obtener un resultado. Entonces caminé por el tercer pasillo encontrándome con una puerta al fondo, puede que se trate de una bodega, igual no perdía nada en buscarlo. Me dirigí hacia dicha puerta y la abrí. Lo había hallado, parecía que Tucker llevaba horas encerrado allí. Por lo que vi, no me escucho llegar, pues seguía muy concentrado en su tarea… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba…jugando? Creo que sí…el chico tenía consigo un artefacto que se utiliza para destapar el retrete (Olvidé su nombre, perdón) el joven jugaba a que el objeto aparentara ¿Un arma? Supongo que sí…Válgame, Craig me sorprendía con sus infinitas actitudes cada vez más.

Carraspeé un par de veces llamando la atención de mi pareja, cosa que logré con éxito al presenciar como el ojiazul se sobresaltaba y soltaba la cosa esa en un instante:

― ¿¡Tweek!? ¿Q-que haces aquí?

―Quería visitarte.

― ¿Si? Vaya…este… ¿Gracias?

―Oye, no te pongas nervioso, te pareces al yo de hace unos años, ¿Qué haces en la bodega? ¿No deberías estar atendiendo a los clientes?

― ¡Pfff! La tienda está más abandonada que no sé qué. En serio, si la gente viene aquí es un verdadero milagro― Me contestó con sarcasmo. ―Oye, Tweek, antes de que te vayas a tu trabajo… ¿Podrías acompañarme a un lugar?

― ¡Por supuesto!― Respondí ―Hoy tengo turno libre, así que no veo el problema de pasar la noche contigo, ¿A dónde vamos?

―Tú sólo acompáñame, ¿Okay?

―Okay.

La campanilla que indicaba un visitante nuevo sonó asustándonos a los dos:

― ¡Clientes!― Exclamó Craig ―Tengo que irme, creo que ya tengo trabajo― Bromeó ―Si quieres toma un baño o algo en casa, aquí te aburrirás, ¡Adiós!― Dicho esto me dio un pequeño beso en los labios como despedida y se fue.

_Craig no podía estar actuando más extraño._

* * *

El atardecer floreció más rápido de lo que habitualmente lo hacía. Como lo había sugerido el pelinegro, Tweak se tomó una pequeña ducha, se colocó un conjunto de ropa fresca, se "peinó" sus enredados cabellos dorados y esperó al chico del chuyo azul. Calculó cerca de treinta minutos cuando el aludido finalmente había aterrizado en el departamento. Hicieron lo que para ellos era una rutina, algo que nunca se les podía olvidar; El beso de bienvenida y el "¿Qué tal fue tu día?"

― ¿Podemos irnos? ― Preguntó el activo de la relación.

―Claro, Craig. Vámonos.

Al parecer el trayecto sería largo ya que los chicos se fueron en el auto del mayor. Craig le ordenó a Tweek que leyera repetidas veces lo que venía escrito en aquel pedazo de papel maltratado que recibió el ojiazul dos días atrás, el rubio de ojos verde oliva no pudo evitar preguntar más de dos veces a dónde se dirigían, pero la verdad era que ni el mismo Tucker lo sabía, así que se ahorraba un millón de explicaciones respondiendo con un "Ya lo sabrás" o "Falta poco para llegar, aguanta un par de minutos más".

Duraron alrededor de hora y media en el auto, Tweek cayó en un sueño profundo. Si el pelinegro no se equivocaba, habían llegado. Verificó el lugar, creyó que se equivocó de dirección o algo por el estilo, sin embargo todo concordaba con el papel. El misterioso lugar era una casa blanca de un piso que estaba literalmente en medio de la nada. Sólo el pasto seco, un árbol con columpio hecho de una llanta de autobús y un carro marrón se situaban a lo largo de ésta. El joven se regresó a su respectivo vehículo y zarandeó con delicadeza a su pareja despertándolo después.

―Ya llegamos, cariño.

Tweek se talló su ojo derecho como si fuera un niño pequeño y miró a su alrededor.

― ¿Dónde estamos?

―Te gustará este lugar, sólo espera.

Bajaron del auto, un tipo de música se empezó a escuchar alrededor del terreno, una canción con un ritmo lento pero tan pegajosa que aprendérsela no era tan difícil. Ambos se preguntaban internamente de dónde provenía dicha melodía. Caminaron a base de la música, la canción era su guía para conseguir su objetivo de hallar a cualquier persona, alguien que explicara en donde carajos estaban. Y vaya que dio resultado, pues justo al otro lado de la casa, en el patio, tomaron la grata sorpresa al encontrarse con un grupo de jóvenes de no más de 24 años sentados en unas escaleras en dirección a la entrada principal con una grabadora en el centro. Es importante mencionar que tanto como Tweek y Craig conocían a ciertos integrantes del grupo.

Nada más y nada menos que Henrietta, Bebe, Wendy, Trent y otros chicos que la pareja no conocía lo conformaban.

La presencia de los recién llegados fueron el centro de atención. Los cuatro mencionados no evitaron esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al ver de quienes se trataban, pero los chicos restantes no se lo tomaron del todo bien; mataban a Craig y a Tweek con la mirada, para ellos no eran bienvenidos, era su "cuartel" secreto, no debían estar ahí.

― ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ―Preguntó el dueño de la casa, Eric Cartman, de forma tosca.

Se miraron mutuamente, Tucker y Tweak tenían cierto miedo debido a que los hombres del círculo tenían pistolas a la mano. Trent se levantó y con una sonrisa dijo:

―Bajen la guardia, que estos son mis amigos― Sus compañeros obedecieron pero sus caras aún reflejaban desconfianza ―No pensé que aceptarías, Craig.

― ¿Aceptar? ¿Aceptar qué? ―Preguntó el pequeño rubio.

El pelinegro pensó seriamente si decirle la propuesta que Trent le ofreció mientras trabajaba. Ni una sola palabra salía de sus labios, lo único que hacía era verlo a los ojos, Tweek se comenzó a preocupar. Boyett pareció comprender la situación, por lo tanto rodeó con su brazo al ojiverde de los hombros y lo acercó al grupo:

― ¿Ves a estas personas? Fueron como tú, seres que no tenían nada en contra de la humanidad, gente que vivía muy feliz con lo que tenía. Esta gente pasó por hechos similares a los tuyos, sufrieron el efecto de _Adán y Eva _al querer romper las reglas. Ya sea por necesidad económica o por proteger a alguien terminaron siendo afectadas por la sociedad, por el infierno que está aquí en la tierra. A estas personas con rostros angelicales, no les quedó mejor opción que aprender a vivir con ello, cumplir su condena y cometer más y más errores para sobrevivir. La vida no es justa con muchos, la vida no toma en cuenta si los desafortunados fueron buenas personas a la hora de sufrir. La vida simplemente…simplemente hace lo que deseé contigo sin que puedas hacer algo al respecto.

―Por eso cometemos lo que cometemos― Habló uno de los hombres, Stan Marsh ― ¿Crees que uno se decide convertirse en un monstruo o criminal porque quiere? ¡Bueno fuera! Pero no, ya está escrito, el destino lo ha dicho y no piensa cambiarlo.

Butters Stoch, otro criminal comentó: ―Robamos porque necesitamos lo básico para sobrevivir o por lo menos para poseer comida, nuestras casas están vacías, ¿Sabes lo desesperante que es eso?

Tweek estaba impactado, no podía creer que la mayoría de los que estaban involucrados en ese tipo de maldades parecían ser niños que no quebraban ni un solo plato: los más destacables para él eran Butters, el pelirrojo de nombre Kyle Broflovski, el castaño Clyde Donovan, Stan e incluso Wendy. Por supuesto que habían otros que no lo sorprendieron tanto: Tales fueron Mark "Romper Stomper", Henrietta, Damien Thorne y Eric Cartman.

Entonces a eso se refería Craig…quería ser parte de ellos.

―Craig… ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? Podemos salir adelante sin necesidad de escondernos de la policía.

―Quiero darte algo mejor, Tweek. No me importa si me encierran en prisión, sólo quiero darte una prueba de mi infinito agradecimiento por salvarme de _ellos._

―No es necesario, tu felicidad es importante para mí…no lo hagas.

―No hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

Y entonces me di cuenta. En realidad no existe ni la gente buena ni la gente mala. Uno toma su respectivo comportamiento porque el mismo camino decide tomar ese rumbo. Todos nacemos como ángeles en el paraíso. Todo depende de nosotros si quedarnos allí o descender hacia el infierno que es el mundo real, donde la vida es el Dios y los monstruos somos nosotros: la gente que sufre, la gente que gracias a la curiosidad cometemos errores y terminamos siendo un pobre ángel en un jardín malvado.

Ha anochecido. Mis nuevos amigos tomaron la iniciativa de hacer una fogata porque el ambiente se empezaba a tornar algo helado. No dejamos de escuchar música en la grabadora durante toda la tarde, era raro que aún le quedara batería. Nos sentamos alrededor del cálido fuego y platicamos como si todos fuéramos conocidos desde la infancia. Es increíble el cómo Craig y yo logramos familiarizarnos con los chicos en menos de cuatro horas, tal vez estábamos destinados a conocernos, quien sabe. Antes de querer retirarnos jugamos un poco. Wendy, Bebe, Butters y Clyde llevaban botes de burbujas, pensaron que sería divertido revivir los dulces recuerdos de cuando éramos unos niños. Y no estaban equivocados, pues hasta los más rudos soltaban risas de lo felices que estaban.

― ¿Podrás con esto? ― Me preguntó Craig con nuestras frentes unidas y sus manos en mis mejillas. Amaba esa pose, sentía su aliento y admiraba el profundo color de sus ojos con más cercanía. Algo que me encantaba además de sus besos, era esta posición. Sentía protección al estar así con él.

―Los dos o ninguno― Le contesté. Las palabras que Trent me dedicó me sirvieron para reflexionar, y si Craig se dedicará a esto, me involucraré yo también.

―No lo hagas, Tweek.

Lo besé.

―_No hay vuelta atrás._

* * *

**¿Fin?**


End file.
